


The Baker's Daughter

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anyone else in Jamie Olivetree's position would let the bad stuff drown them. But she refuses to let it. Update fic for 1/3/2017.





	

Most new Hillcrest residents would panic if they were full aware of Jorvik’s dangers. But not Jamie Olivetree. She knew that Jorvik was dangerous, yes. Her own daughter’s husband had been devastated by the effects of a witch’s poison swamp. But Jamie had to be strong and happy, even if sometimes it was hard. Like now, hearing that her grandson had gone missing, possibly in search of his sick father. Lisa was at her house now, fretting about her son over a calming cup of tea and a (ever-so-slightly charred) pudding. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Lisa fretted. “And what am I becoming? I stole someone’s Jorvikroot, I hurt her and I saw her horse bolt so he’s probably hurt too. I’m becoming a monster just like him, mum.” Seeing tears in her daughter’s tired eyes, Jamie patted her daughter’s hand.

“Now, now, you were doing the best you could,” said Jamie. “You were desperate. I’m sure the injured woman will understand once you tell her what happened to Thomas.”

“I still shouldn’t have done that,” said Lisa, looking sadly down at her food. She nibbled at a tiny spoonful of the pudding.

“At least you’re sorry,” said Jamie. “A monster wouldn’t be sorry.”

“I should’ve at least told Edward what was going on,” said Lisa. “He could’ve been looking after Rocky. Only, then he’d probably steal the horse and go racing off looking for his father…”

“You have to be positive,” said Jamie. “Your husband will be cured, Edward will be found safe and sound, and the woman will forgive you for what you did.”

“I suppose she would have understood if I’d just explained,” said Lisa. “But I was so desperate, mum. And it’s not working anymore anyway, so… it was stupid.”

“You’re tired and stressed and you just forgot,” said Jamie. “It’s okay, Lisa. Most people would crumble in your position, but you’re still trying. You’re caring for your son, and trying to cure your husband, and you’ve never given up. Not once.” Lisa sniffled and took a sip of her tea.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Lisa. “Thank you, mum.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” said Jamie, smiling at her. “There are a lot of people around Shipwreck Shores lately looking for some dusty old relics so someone will find your son and bring him home.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” said Lisa. “I’m so worried about him.”

“Do I need to make you my special brew?” asked Jamie. Back when this had all started, Lisa had been sleepless with worry over what was happening to her husband. Jamie had concoted a special tea for her then, one which would send her to sleep.

“But what if he comes back and I don’t know because I’m sleeping?” asked Lisa.

“Everyone knows to come to me if they can’t find you,” said Jamie. “It’ll be fine, Lisa. Trust me.”

“Thank you,” said Lisa with a tired smile. “I will take that drink.”

Edward didn’t return that night but the next morning, Jamie awoke bright and early to prepare a blueberry pie. The warm morning sunshine warmed her arms as she mixed the ingredients together in a bowl, and then she put it in the oven and walked outside to get some fresh air and greet everyone. A sleepy-looking girl soon rode into the square, sitting atop an Appaloossa gelding.

“Good morning, Louisa,” Jamie called to her. The girl yawned, and Jamie laughed. “Can I interest you in a coffee and a slice of blueberry pie?”

“Yes please,” said Louisa. “I was up all night reading.” She yawned again, and her horse snorted as if to playfully chastise her for being so irresponsible.

“Well, I have to do the milk delivery, but you’re welcome to wait here while I do it,” said Jamie.

“I think I’ll fall asleep if I do that,” said Louisa. “I’ll do the milk delivery for you, Jamie. You just make that coffee.”

“Extra strength?” Jamie asked, and laughed when Louisa nodded. “Okay, you just need to collect the empty milk bottles so I can clean them.”

While Louisa was busy with the milk delivery, Jamie enjoyed the bright morning sunshine and hoped that her daughter and grandson were doing the same. A few people came by to look at the horses, but they all declined food or drink. That was fine, though. They could do what they wanted. Bernadine stopped by for her morning coffee and croissant, and the blueberry pie smelled very good when Jamie stepped inside to make the coffee and grab a croissant.

At last, Louisa returned from delivering the milk. She looked a little more awake from the sunlight, but still tired.

“Thanks for doing that for me,” said Jamie, grinning at her. “Now, let’s just go inside and have some of that delicious blueberry pie.”

“Sounds good,” said Louisa, smiling.

Her oven was on fire. Her oven. Was on fire. Jamie couldn’t help it. She burst out into hysterical, ridiculous, completely inappropriate, laughter. Because the only other option was to break down, and Jamie refused to do that. She hadn’t broken down when her parents had thrown her out after she’d gotten her first girlfriend, nor had she cried when a fling had resulted in a pregnancy and she had nobody to lean on. Jamie laughed, because there was nothing else she could do, and the sight of her oven, on fire, was just hilarious for some reason. 

Fortunately, Louisa had enough sense to put the fire out. Her kitchen didn’t seem to have sustained any damage, which was good.

“Oh. Too bad about the pie,” said Louisa, taking the blackened thing out of the oven. She definitely looked more alert, even a little frightened. Her hands trembled as she wiped her fogged-up glasses on her shirt.

“Oh, not to worry, it’s just a little crispy,” said Jamie. “And now it’s moist from the water.”

“I thought fire extinguishers had foam,” said Louisa.

“Not my one,” said Jamie. “Just water for me. Now, a girl in New Hillcrest asked for a slice of pie, could you go and give this to her?”

“Are you sure?” asked Louisa, looking dubiously at the pie as Jamie cut a slice.

“Yep, just tell her that it’s crispy and moist,” said Jamie. “And cooked with love, so of course it will be wonderful.”

“Okay,” said Louisa, still sounding unsure. Jamie watched her ride off, still smiling. How funny, that her kitchen had been on fire. That, on top of everything else that was going on lately. The stables might close down. Thomas might be turning into a monster. Edward was still missing, and was most definitely in danger. GED was encroaching on the town, and if they weren’t, it would’ve been the Buttergoods attempting to steal this town. It all just sounded like something out of a trashy drama novel or a TV soap. Seeing the bright side of things was the only way Jamie could keep her head above water. And someone had to be happy so the whole town wouldn’t be sad. Bernadine felt the same way. It had been Bernadine who had taught her this positive thinking, after all, after finding a young Jamie three months pregnant and sobbing on the stairs of her failing bakery.

“Life in Jorvik is pretty awful, especially here in Epona,” Bernadine had said, her arm around Jamie’s thin, shaking shoulders. “But you know what? Things aren’t going to get better if we accept it and just mope around. You’ve gotta keep your chin up. Be positive. Be happy. Don’t let the bad stuff drown you.”

“But how?” Jamie had asked. “I’m a horrible baker, I’m going to be a single mother, I have nobody to support me.” Even if her parents hadn’t rejected her, they’d lived in Old Hillcrest and had been two of the victims of the tragedy that had happened there.

“There’s always room for improvement,” Bernadine had said. “Something isn’t burnt, it’s just crispy or caramelised. You may be a single mother, but that just means that you’re going to have that little baby all to yourself. You get to decide everything for them, and if they meet someone, their partner or partners only have to go through the stress of only meeting one parent. And who knows, you might find somebody else before the baby is born. And, if you ever need financial assistance, well… I still own some of the places here, including your little business. I’m your landlord, basically. You can pay me in coffee and pastries.”

“Will you teach me how to be more positive?” Jamie had asked.

“Of course,” Bernadine had said. “It’s my main goal in life, to make everyone happy.”

And now, that was Jamie’s goal in life, too. To make everyone happy, starting with herself. When Louisa returned, Jamie cut two slices of the (crispy and moist) blueberry pie and poured Louisa a cup of tea and herself a cup of coffee. Louisa seemed to frown at the tea, but she drank it. And Jamie talked, telling Louisa about the good things that had happened recently.

Jamie noticed when Louisa fell asleep at the table, but she didn’t mind. She just laughed, because that, too, was funny. It was also funny when Louisa woke up, blinking blearily.

“Have a nice sleep?” asked Jamie, giggling.

“Sorry,” said Louisa, blushing and readjusting her glasses. “I’ll have a sleep after I train, I think.”

“Thanks for that talk, Louisa, I haven’t laughed so much in a long time,” said Jamie. “Laughter is good for the soul, you know.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Louisa. “And, um, do you have any chocolate muffins? They’re for my girlfriend.”

“I can make some if you help me with a few more milk deliveries,” said Jamie.

“Alright,” said Louisa with a nod. “I can do that.”

“Bye now. And don’t forget to check out those shops,” said Jamie, waving to her as she stood from the table. She saw Louisa admiring a dress and a saddlebag, and smiled. Bernadine’s suggestion of opening up different shops had been a good idea. But of course it was- Bernadine was just full of good ideas.


End file.
